


Relief

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gun Violence, M/M, Suicide Attempt, by lack of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: [6 page comic]Newt is so very, very tired.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I drew two separate comics with different takes of the choking scene IT COULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH MORE....

[](https://imgur.com/67yxlK2)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/yXOwWcS)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/k9K90yE)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/4v1FVmP)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/yinxRum)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/n1IQKQv)


End file.
